1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved insole for shoes and pertains, more particularly, to an improved insole that is of more simplified construction and that is adapted for use with, for example running shoes, sneakers or the like.
2. Background Discussion
Running shoes are presently constructed using a preformed insole that is adapted to conform to the arch of the foot for improved comfort and support in running. The entire insole is usually preformed with a raised area that is initially molded to conform to the arch. However, once the shoe has been used, sometimes even for only a short period of time the insole loses its preformed support and as a result support is lost particularly for the arch of the foot and also for other rear areas of the foot.
Reference is also now made herein to previously granted U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,910 on a shoe insole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved insole, particularly for running shoes, sneakers or the like and which supplies improved support and comfort for the foot with the support being provided in a substantially permanent manner. In accordance with the invention, the insole is constructed so that the contour of the insole is maintained even after extensive use of the shoe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes having a heel section that is cupped for capturing the heel of the foot so as to avoid side motion of the foot in the shoe.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes which permits the insole to conform to the foot of each individual wearer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes that is light in weight weighing preferably approximately one ounce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes in which the insole is breathable and anti-bacterial.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole for running shoes in which the insole is comprised of a combination of different foams including an intermediate foam that displays a substantially perfect memory and that cushions and absorbs shocks. This foam is characterized by retaining its original position even after extensive use of the shoe.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a improved insole that is of more simplified construction and that is in particular characterized by good impact absorption, particularly at the heel area of the insole.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved insole that is in particular adapted for proper support of the foot, particularly ball and toe interface.